Entre Amanecer y Anochecer
by Shinju213
Summary: Donde tus manos y brazos, tocaron los míos. Donde tu cuerpo danza sin parar, es como si tú tocaras un lindo violín. Bailaras y yo bailare ante esa melodía tan calida y lenta; un tanto tranquila pero para el violín es triste y el piano me relaja. El día del amanecer lo mejora y el anochecer lo cambia. AU. Eren x Rivaille (Ereri) Yaoi.


**_Notas del capitulo: _**Esto es una historia que yo cree y se me vino a la mente, nadie puede falsificarlo.

**_Advertencias: _**Claramente, el resumen de la historia contiene todo. Será yaoi y es Ereri, ósea que Levi es el ukeado. No se sabrá si tendrá Lemon.

* * *

…_**Entre Amanecer y Anochecer…**_

_Donde tus manos y brazos, tocaron los míos. Donde tu cuerpo danza sin parar, es como si tú tocaras un lindo violín. Bailaras y yo bailare ante esa melodía tan calida y lenta; un tanto tranquila pero para el violín es triste y el piano me relaja._

_El gran piano que toco acompañaba esas melodías del violín, donde danzaba tu cuerpo, alma, y mente. En esas blancas teclas dejaban un lindo regalo que te doy, un poco rápidas y para después del violín ir bajas. Mis dedos no dejan el piano, tu no dejas el violín; ambos mirando los instrumentos musicales. Que tanto adoramos._

_Si en la noche siempre tocamos esas melodías, entonces sabes que te fascina estar junto a mí; para no dejarte: Forever Love. Y desde esa palabra te diré, que es lo que sentiré de ti, lo que sabrás sin llamarte la palabra y mirada._

–_Di siempre Forever Love. De eso sabrás el tiempo que adoras de mí._

_Si tanto adorabas esa pequeña frase, debiste decírmelo. La frase yo no la cree, tú tampoco, ni la melodía de todos los días lo dijo. Sino que fue el afecto ante ambos. Sentirse libre, creando tus propias frases lo cambia, y yo te lo are realidad; es, como tu pequeño mundo lo dice, al igual el mió._

_Dará lo dicho de esa frase y melodía, del piano o violín no suena. La frase lo dice todo, frases que existen en todo momento útil, no tanto como la tuya._

_Déjame quererlo, déjate quererme. Nunca sabrás lo emocionante que es estar contigo tocando nuestros instrumentos del salón. _

_Y el gran amanecer lo dijo desde esa vez que nos conocimos, un gran amanecer del ensayó. Y del anochecer del como danzan los cuerpos junto con la melodía…_

…**Meses atrás…**

El mercado de la gran ciudad de Londres vendian unos artículos de calidad costosa, en buen estado y sin duda para llevar ha casa por grandes decoraciones o simplemente, tenerlos a la mano por un tiempo usado. Si es un pueblo de personas ricas y millonarias, algunos son de lugares casi sin dinero. Es como un pequeño circulo de millonarios y la mayoría de personas a medias de la pobreza.

Las personas buscan buen objetó, sin ninguna estafa ridícula. Donde duraría meses o quizás años, coleccionistas lo desean, más con el chico en busca de el gran articulo para sus largos ensayos de practica junto con compañeros de clase.

Lo necesario es buscar lo indicado, lleno de teclas y con distintas melodías que deja al tocarlas. Sin embargo, es enorme y del como podría llevárselo a sus clases, en casa ya tenia uno igual. Pero no lo suficiente para tenerlo en un gran salón de teatro.

Por distintos lugares escucha la adorada música en calles de la ciudad, y en casas u otros lugares con gran elegancia, y uno en particular es su favorito. Donde podría escuchar en teatros o presentaciones musicales para personas interesadas en el gran Arte Musical desde siglos pasados.

El chico y su imaginación pararon después de encontrar la dichosa tienda con instrumentos musicales demasiados hermosos y brillo de elaboración por la mano del hombre. Si encontró el gran piano negro, con teclas blancas y un banquito del mismo tono del piano, era suficiente para comprar y empezar sus clases en audiencia publica. Que pronto se aria una buena presentación junto con los grandes musicales del país.

Querer entrar para cumplir sus sueños, es una revelación indecisa; sin embargo, del querer comprar el costoso piano. Llevárselo en su camioneta no es problema de llevar acabo el enorme instrumento.

–…–

Dos días después de tener su piano en el salón de Artes Musicales, lo tenia desesperado de cómo practicar su melodía o música. Tener un compañero que toque bien y acompañado para el instrumento como el piano, seria una música estupenda; terminar a tiempo.

Mientras el ensayo continuaba, el joven de 18 años no dejaba las teclas blancas y negras, concentrado en su notas al igual del como sus otros compañeros tocaban. Esas melodías de los demás, le dio una idea de sus notas a piano. Pero no tanto del como se escucharía con otro instrumento que combinaría, una melodía que iría lenta, según el.

Sus notas sonaban maravillosas, sus compañeros lo felicitaban al final de la clase, y el ha ellos. Llevar horas de ensayo lo ponía de energía y terminar, el maestro no sentía esa sensación de el, por ser el mejor en tocar un piano. Solo indicaba las notas y algunos errores, el chico se molestaba unas veces.

El gran maestro es serio y rubio, nadie puede mostrarle sus grandes talentos, el no los aprecia pero solo de uno si; pero bien que sabe tocar cualquier instrumento, el muchacho moreno pensaba sus burlas en mentes del como: "_mueve la barita". _Reía pero no alto, sino disimuladamente.

Sus manos ni dedos dejaban el piano y las teclas, pero de un momento a otro dejo de tocar. Sus ojos contemplaban a un hombre, con el violín en los brazos tocando una melodía lenta y hermosa. Su cabello es negro, su piel tan blanca y unos ojos oliva. Pero faltaba que era bajito, apostaba de unos 1.60 centímetros.

El tiempo se volvía lento, como si todo no se moviera, en cámara lenta, alrededor de aquel hombre brillaba algo blanco. Pensó que era hermoso, es lindo, es un experto en tocar el violín. De pronto su imagen se volvió negra, un tanto estorbosa para seguir viéndolo; eso era por que el maestro se interpuso en su vista.

– ¿Jaeger? ¿Por qué dejas te tocar?

El muchacho volvió la mirada a su maestro, se veía molesto.

–Lo siento, maestro Smitl.

–Pedir disculpas no aprende ha ensayar correctamente, que no vuelva a pasar, Eren Jaeger. – se alejo del moreno. –Retomemos desde la nota 3, continúen.

Todos sus compañeros lo observaron por unos instantes, incluso el hombre que miro hace minutos. Pero no volvió a mirarlo y siguió con su melodía leyendo sus notas.

Eren, no volvió a mirarlo, para seguir concentrado en sus notas. Su mente formaba una clase de plan para poder ensayar junto ha el, y ser los mejores de la clase del Arte Musical. Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, y su maestro dejo una pequeña actividad de parejas:

_Como han estado practicando durante días, y se que es un corto periodo. He decidido dejarles una pequeña actividad, para poner sus nombres en mi lista de los mejores. Quisiera que en durante dos semanas, realizaran una perfecta enseñanza ante sus instrumentos preferidos; y consta de parejas, así que para que piensen del como serán sus notas y como van a ensayar cada uno. Pueden retirarse._

Afuera se encontraba el sujeto con el que dejo una cierta imagen de recuerdo. Lograría que dejara ser su compañero para la actividad de solo dos semanas. Y eso tendría que ser rápido, lo siguiente es pedirle ser su pareja.

– ¡Eh, oye! – lo llamo detrás de el. –Disculpa, se que somos compañeros de la misma clase y quisiera que fueras mi pareja para la actividad que nos dejo el maestro Erwin ¿Si lo harías? Por cierto soy Eren Jaeger.

El bajo lo miro con seriedad en su rostro.

– ¿Qué clase de instrumento tocas?

– ¿No viste en el salón que era lo que tocaba?

–Si, pero me gusta estar seguro, quizás un piano no me vendría mal junto con el violín.

–Entonces, ¿ensayaras conmigo?

El bajo asintió, un poco de molestia. Eren sonrió alegre y aliviado de que nadie más le pedía ser su pareja. Lo mejor era ser su pareja, y estar más tiempo con el. Uno junto al otro tocando sus grandes melodías inventadas por ellos mismos.

–Si quieres vamos a mi casa para ensayar ¿Te parece?

El bajo solo asintió tomando su maleta, donde tenía su violín. Ambos caminaron, unas paradas lo hizo el moreno, pidiendo para comer y poniendo una excusa para después tener ideas y energía mientras tocaban. Sus paradas lo observaba detalladamente cada parte de su rostro.

Mirando el cielo nublado y esperando ha que lloviera o algo por el estilo, por suerte si llovió, no tanto pero era perfecto para tener un solo paraguas y tenerlo cerca de el. Lo puso incomodo y llevo de nerviosismo, casi poniendo sus mejillas coloradas.

El menor no se molesto, ni lo amenazo, solo siguió su camino con el perro alegre. Eren podría decir que siente algo por el, pero no encuentra la palabra ni razón.

–Oi, Eren. ¿Qué tan lejos vives?

– ¡Llegamos!

Su casa era enorme, de unos tres pisos y con demasiadas ventanas cristalinas, un jardín lleno de esculturas hechas con arbustos y unas flores de distintos tipos. Al igual tenia cuatro autos en buen estado. No faltaba para entrar y contemplar que sus lámparas son de cristal costoso y unas enormes escaleras blancas acompañadas de color plata y un tanto café oscuro, más al fondo tiene un piano blanco demasiado impecable, y cientos de cosas como sala y comedor etc.

–Tu casa no es tan grande como la mía. – bromeo el bajo.

–Eren, que gusto que llegaras y terminaras tus clases. Hoy me aviso Armin que llevarías acabo un viaje a Francia. ¿Cierto?

Una chica con cabello negro, y estatura como Eren, vestida elegantemente de rojo. Llego junto al moreno sobre un aviso. Ella miro al bajo unos momentos, sin saber quien era y porque lo trajo.

–Yo avise que no iría ha finales del mes de octubre, estamos en septiembre. Por mis nuevas clases de piano.

–Oh. – dijo ella.

–Déjame decirte que este hombre viene para ensayar conmigo, al paso de dos semanas tenemos acabo una pequeña presentación por el maestro Erwin Smitl. ¡Oh! y ella es mi hermana Mikasa Ackerman.

–Bien, espero que le eches ganas para salir adelante. Y Buenas tardes… ¿señor?

–El placer es todo mió, Ackerman.

Ambos se conocieron unos minutos y después de eso, Eren lo llevo a reconocer toda su casa. Es linda como diría el menor, pero pensaba que era mejor la suya que la del mocoso.

–Y aquí todos los días ensayaremos, ¿te gusta?

–Esta bien. No me importa como sea el estudio, quiero terminar esta música de una vez por todas.

Eren sonrió de lado, mirándolo como se sentaba en una de las sillas cercas de las ventanas. Y sacando unos papeles para escribir sus notas y melodías. Al igual Eren lo hizo y le presto un lápiz. Ambos comenzaron sus notas, pero una tras otras arrugaban los papeles y los tiraban al bote de basura, les tomo horas tener solo una hoja de notas, y puso al bajo molesto y fastidioso.

–Creo que vendría mejor un…

–Oye. – lo interrumpió Eren. –… ¿Cómo te llamas?

–No te distraigas, anota lo que digo.

–Por favor, no pienso llamarte "hombre" toda la vida.

–Levi… anota ahora.

Eren le miro raro, pero su nombre es hermoso, apostaría que fuera de Francia.

– ¿Es todo tu nombre?

–Algunos me llaman Rivaille, otros Levi. Pero me gusta más Levi… Es algo que no entendederas. Además mi nombre es Levi/ Rivaille Ackerman; llámame como quieras. Ha casi nadie se lo cuento; solo a ti porque eres un mocoso de primera.

–Oye, no soy un mocoso. Y además te apellidas como mi hermana Mikasa.

Levi no dijo nada, solo miraba sus notas musicales. Esperando para que el muchacho preguntón trabajara de una vez. Eren noto que no dijo nada y mejor se puso ha trabajar como el. Talvez fue por algo que dijo de su hermana u otra causa que le afectara. Si no dijo nada, no tendría porque seguir insistiéndole, además lo toma como una sospecha no tan importante que sepa. Entre todas las veces que estaba en su clase nunca lo noto, y como no podría notar que esta en su misma clase de música.

Nunca escucho un violín cerca, y ese era el tipo quien lo tocaba, estaría sordo o solo no prestaba atención a sus tonos de melodía; solo con su mismo piano, las notas lo volvía loco de vez en cuando. No esta loco, ni es un mocoso de primera, sin embargo lo veía venir algunas veces de descansos matutinos; ni se explica del como lo miro, si nunca escucho su nombre por lugares del salón.

En toda la tarde estuvieron escribiendo las complicadas notas del piano y violín, las difíciles eran del piano, y Levi se pudo haber molestado con el chico. El piano tiene demasiadas teclas y nunca pudo tocar bien. Otras veces lo lograba pero no salía la melodía como querían ambos. Con el violín se escuchaba mal, escribir unas notas es complicado, y más cuando quieren ver como se escucharía.

Otro intento del piano unas veces, Levi pidió que parara y lo volviera hacer desde unas cuantas notas atrás, y si, unas teclas sonaban de maravilla. Las otras cambiaron de lugar o tuvieron que ser destruidas, obviamente borradas del papel y arrugadas para ser recicladas.

Las horas de practica corrieron y para el castaño fue muy corto, no pudo estar el tiempo que el pidió en su ser. La noche le cayó mal, aún escuchaba las melodías del violín, solo por muy poco tiempo, era un simple ensayo que aún le faltaba demasiado para ser una hermosa canción.

Escribió una pequeña carta para el mismo y decidió guardarla en su mesa de noche, donde describía y explicaba cada día del como se siente estar cerca de un hombre que podría ser suyo.

En su libreta decía con tinta negra y letra cursiva:

_Si estas junto a mi, veras que en muy poco tiempo sabrás el gran significado que es tener a una persona tan amable en ayudarme como las clases de música._

_Eres como un maestro en enseñar al alumno primerizo lleno de miedo y nerviosismo. Dejar a un lado toda esa energía que me distrae y estar atento del como me puedes ayudar cada día con ese violín café, junto con el piano que tanto amo._

_Déjame decirte que eres una persona afortunada de estar con un chico que sabe bien, que no estarás solo en este mundo; me has contado todo de ti, pero no lo suficiente para saberlo._

_Si aún no te das cuenta, lo sabrás el terminar estas dos semanas de práctica y enseñanza con nuestros instrumentos mágicos._

–…–

Caminar es una desesperanción para un hombre, estar lejos de un hogar solo para llegar a una casa de envidia. Se sintió terrible estar con un muchacho que no sabe como escribir unas notas de música, es el siglo XXI y si las notas no han cambiado para nada, en la antigüedad tampoco lo era.

Estar de noche no es bueno para mucha gente, un es malo para los jóvenes. El tiene solo 28 años, que tal malo puede pasar después de ignorar a una persona que quiere ir por ella, para no correr el riesgo en los callejones oscuros y tenebrosos. Sabe de pelea pero no tanto como para enfrentar ante hombres con armas blancas.

Su saco de cuero negro y pantalón negro era como un camuflaje, y para protegerlo del frió. No que digan que es un emo, las personas que pedían ir por el ha auto, los rechazaba o simplemente hablaba y colgaba. Es un poco frió y sin alegría, es serio y nadie quiere acercarse para hablar.

Su gran mayordomo lo quiere proteger, desde que su padre había muerto, le afecto mucho querer perder al hijo. Prometió hacer lo posible para protegerle, y estar sano. Una promesa es una promesa y nunca debe romperse, además de tratarse de hombre millonarios.

–Maldición, ese mocoso me hizo caminar lejos.

Se dijo en un susurro y quería cambiar el hecho de rechazar esa ayuda de llegar ha auto. No es que tenia miedo de ser una persona en las horas tan tardes de la noche, y pasar el frió en el país de Londres; y se enojaría si lloviera. Es una ridiculez de el ser un miedoso, lo entrenaron para eso hace años.

Al pasar por un callejón, del no tan lindo como parece, se notaba con poca luz unos charcos de lodo y unas cuantas basuras todas regadas, el bajo casi vomita y el es uno de los primeros lugares adictos a la limpieza, sin ofender pero es una tontería en un hombre como el.

Era un atajo para llegar a tiempo a su casa, pero no tanto, si el atajo tenía unos hombres. Unos como rudos y se notaba su actuando todo rasgado. Unos tatuajes con calaveras o algo que signifique la muerte, unos bandidos. Sin contarlos aposto que eran cuatro, una banda de hombres malos, según para las personas como nosotros.

Levi esta en un estado de preocupación ¿Y si le robaban? ¿O si le golearan? O peor de secuestro. Los hombres notaron su presencia y parecía estar solo, un hombre millonario se nota en su atuendo y forma de vestir pero pensaban que no tenía un auto para correr. O salir de ahí rápidamente, seria una presa fácil.

–Buenas noches, señor. ¿Ha donde se dirige? Hahaha.

–Tch.

–Mm… no eres tan feo. Eres sexy. – dijo uno al lado de Levi. Como mirando su cuerpo.

–Aléjate. – lo amenazo. –Malditos homosexuales. – comenzó a sentir algo de miedo, pareciera que harían lo que pensaba.

–No somos homosexuales, solo somos unos simples hombres en busca de personas que tienen… un buen cuerpo. – fue a su oído. –Si violamos, más a las mujeres. Pero como hoy no hay de esas, con suerte tú eres el afortunado.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos impactado, sabía que son delincuentes, que la policía no sabe aún o no los reportaron. Ahora si era el momento de salir corriendo y no llamar ha alguien, eso es una locura en medio de una violación.

Intento correr, pero uno de los cuatro lo tomo de sus brazos. Levi no se quedo como estaba y dio un golpe en su rostro, luego un rodillazo en su estomago. Un hombre más lo tomo entre brazos y lo llevo al suelo, el menor se movía brusco pero no tanto por el hombre que acaba de ser golpeado lo sostuvo de su brazo y al igual el otro, dejando libre su abdomen.

–¡S-suéltenme!

Un tercero se encargo se rasgar la ropa del abdomen, contemplando el pecho del bajo, y se encargó de quitar los pantalones y todo se la parte de abajo. Notaba como el cuarto se bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones, Levi sabia que haría ahora. Ya no sabía que hacer, solo esperar lo que sigue.

–Prepárate enano.

– ¡Ayuda!

El hombre que… claramente haría con Levi, formo un rostro de dolor. Como sialgo lo hubiera golpeado, y de verdad lo golpearon.

Los demás notaron como un sujeto tomaba del cuello a su líder y comenzaba ha golpearlo del rostro, los demás no se quedaron como idiotas y ayudaron para golpearlo o peor, matar ha ese sujeto que interrumpe su momento.

Levi se puso de pie rápido, y ayudo para terminar con su pesadilla. Derribándolos y dejándolos en coma. Todo termino y miro al sujeto que le ayudo, ese tenia el cabello castaño y estatura alta, lo reconocía y daría las gracias por salvarlo.

Se conoce como Eren Jaeger y no sabia que hacia ahí y del como sabia que estaba en peligro, solo respiro aliviado.

Si en verdad el chico es valiente como para enfrentar a unos salvajes como los hombres, sabia que lo acosaba. No sabia al igual que decir, solo llamar ha la policía, tenerlos en prisión, haciendo algo muy ilegal. Llevarlos en su mejor sitio de infierno, ahí aprenderán.

Ser un mocoso no es tan malo como lo espero Levi, si es un chico con experiencia y sabe como cuidarse, lo abrían entrenado o algo por el estilo. El igual lo es y sabe como protegerse, con una banda de delincuentes es demasiado.

Escucho por su mente como una melodía recorría sus oídos, pareciera que era un piano, Eren escuchaba un dulce violín, tan baja la melodía y luego iba rápida y un poco fuerte, antes de eso, bajo de nuevo. Y en el piano las teclas cambian de lugar, para volver a repetirse dando un tono tranquilo y casí relajante, como para un niño pequeño.

Y del como los tonos de los instrumentos, pareciera que no tuvieran un final, seguían con lo suyo; uno tras otro tocaban lentamente. Y sonaban como los dioses.

–No tenías que ayudarme.

–Si no estaría aquí y no te habría ayudado, te pasaría algo que yo se.

–Deja eso, yo me voy. Y mañana ven a mi casa, ahí practicaremos. – se cubrió con sus brazos su cuerpo, pero no abajo, por que por suerte, ellos no se lo quitaron ni nada.

–Levi…– le llamo. –Ponte mi chaqueta, yo te llevo en mi auto, por favor.

Todo el camino en auto, durante los minutos en la carretera, no dijeron nada, ni se miraron uno que el otro. Levi miraba por la ventana y indicaba por donde ir, Eren prestaba atención y miraba las curva y camino.

–No soy lo que crees.

– ¿Uh?

El menor callo, no hablo después de lo que dijo, se le escapo de su boca y ahora que haría. El chico se quedo con una duda en la cabeza, Levi olvidaría eso que acababa de mencionar, si lo decía Eren lo tomaría como sin sentido. No quisiera explicarle lo que paso antes de que el lo encontrara y conociera, ojala nunca preguntaría de eso.

La noche. Se veía las nubes demasiado grises como para ver las estrellas, y estar notando lo negro. Llovía en todo momento, siempre llueve en Londres, pero en otros tiempos no llueve tanto. Además se nota el frió que podría hacer, nadie podría estar feliz con eso.

Algunas veces decían familiares de Eren:_ Que no importa como este el clima, todo se nota en lo que piensas y deseas en todo momento. Él clima da igual, sabes lo bien que es la vida, pero algunos no saben lo que dicen._

Familiares de Levi decían: _El clima es tu amigo, no te sientas mal cuando cometas errores, el clima te dará la solución para repararlo. Si sufres en tu vida, alguna persona lo ayudara para reparar la herida… solo espera el momento._

Y eso es lo que les paso ha ambos, no saben bien ni explican lo ocurrido del accidente. Dejar lo ocurrido y lo hecho, echó esta.

–…–

Su llegada ha su casa, no estaba tan complicado, el bajo del auto con rapidez y después azotó la puerta del auto. Eren solo le miro ante ese comportamiento suyo, que era lo que tenia, que le pico. Y noto que en su cadera tenia sangre, claro se notaria porque Levi le arrojó la chaqueta en su rostro y se notaba toda la ropa rasgada. La herida se veía mal.

–Espera. – bajo del auto. – ¡Levi! Déjame curarte.

–En casa tengo sirvientes, eso déjalo. No es tan grave.

–Es una herida de cuchillo.

El pelinegro solo miro la puerta de su casa, noto que salían sus ayudantes o como se le llaman "sirvientes y mayordomos" Ellos vieron que Levi estaba herido.

–Señor Ackerman, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Si.

– ¿Lo ven? Les dije que no era necesario llevarlo ha sus clases de violín. Disculpe usted si fue nuestro error.

–Dejen de preocuparse, solo quiero descansar para mañana. – volvió ha Eren. –Gracias por traerme de vuelta. Mañana vendrás aquí y ensayaremos.

– ¿Qué hay del piano? – pregunto Eren.

–Yo tengo uno.

Se retiro con sus habitantes, Eren lo vio irse y en verdad que no bromeaba de tener una casa tan grande como la de el.

Eren, después de todo lo salvo, era su oportunidad y ahora iría a su casa. Estaría contemplando cada rincón de su casa. Nunca entro ha una casa de un millonario y se sentiría torpe cunado toque con un pie el azulejo.

Pero se tenía que ir preparado y listo para mañana, sin falta de presentarse elegante ante los habitantes de la casa. Iría solo y no con su hermana Mikasa, ella podría estar todo el día indicándole como comportarse.

Subió a su auto y se marcho sin nada más que decir. Todo fue suficiente, y algunos no tantos, llagando ha casa no diría nada, y para Mikasa la estaría ignorando. Son la 2:48 de la madrugada, seria un problema estar llegando con ella y tener los regaños que claramente no escucharía.

Pasar la noche en la cama más cómoda, le llegaba a la mente todo lo que paso con Levi todo el día. Esta demasiado cansado pero no puede dormir frecuente, es como ver sufrir a una persona que no sabe lo que are después de todo. Debería de seguir adelante y algún día lograr todo lo que quería.

Sin embargo es un chico, un ser humano que nació siendo hombre, pensaría negativamente lo que pasaría en poco tiempo. Nada bueno podría pasar antes, después o ahora.

* * *

_**Chuacha chuacha ¿quien me extraño? ¿Nadie? D:**_

_**Vengo con esta nueva historia que se me vino a la cabeza hace unos días XD**_

_**Pero nunca dije si volvería ha dejar de publicar cosas nuevas ¿Qué no? Y debo decir que esta corto u.u pero no se si seguir adelante, depende de la cantidad de personas quien lean siiii… **_

_**Y no se al igual si contendrá lemon, o no se sabe si Levi se enamorara de Eren XD ¿O si? Bye bye!**_


End file.
